Stay awake to stay alive
by X-AllThingsAmandaYoung-X
Summary: Summary: After her mothers "disappearance" as the cops called it Nancy moves in with her father, stepmother and her younger step siblings. Nancy knows Freddy still lingers deep in her sleep and she knows her mother is dead. Nancy must find a way (with the help of her boyfriend Quentin) to stop Freddy's reign of terror one and for all. Will she be able to find a way? Or will Freddy


Summary: After her mothers "disappearance" as the cops called it Nancy moves in with her father, stepmother and her younger step siblings. Nancy knows Freddy still lingers deep in her sleep and she knows her mother is dead. Nancy must find a way (with the help of her boyfriend Quentin) to stop Freddy's reign of terror one and for all. Will she be able to find a way? Or will Freddy win?

Chapter one- Meeting the family

Gwen Holbrook opened her front door and let her daughter walk into the house. She watched her daughter carefully as she shut the front door

"I want you to go straight up to bed okay?" Gwen said removing her glasses from her face

"Yeah... Hey mom? I know you were just trying to protect me thank you" Nancy said to her mother with a small smile. Gwen hadn't seen her daughter smile in a long time she leaned over placing her keys on the glass table and her handbag on the floor

"I'm just glad your okay" Nancy wasn't paying attention to her mothers words all she could see was the twisted burnt figure of Freddy in the mirror. She let out an ear piercing scream as Freddy's hand came out of the mirror and into her mothers head. Crimson blood oozed out of her eye sockets which made Nancy feel sick. Freddy gave a grunt and pulled Gwen's dead corpse back through the mirror leaving only a line of blood across the mirror and Nancy screaming.

~time skip 3 hours~

Nancy was sat in the waiting room in the police station with a cops coat draped across her shoulders. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hands were shaking in fear and the bitter coldness from sitting on her porch. Her statement had been taken and she was waiting for her father to come collect her. Nancy hadn't seen her father for a good 6 months which Nancy didn't really care about he had probably been busy with work. Her mother and father had separated after her mothers ghastly affair. They thought it was for the best but it had effected Nancy who rarely got to see her father after the separation. Nancy thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on her shoulder she looked up to see the female officer who gave her the coat infront of her with a kind and sympathetic look on her face

"Nancy your father is here to collected you love" the female officer said Nancy nodded removing the coat and handing it back to her

"Thank you for everything" Nancy whispered as she exited the waiting room into the main reception to see her fathers concerned face

"Nancy I am so sorry" he said Nancy didn't say anything she just ran up to him hugging him tightly crying softly into her father's chest he was shocked he'd never seen this side to Nancy she was normally a tough cookie. He kissed the top of his daughter's head stroking her hair "come on let's get you home" Nancy just nodded and followed her father to his car

~time skip 1 hour later~

Nancy leaned her hair against the window pinching herself so she didn't dose off. Her father lived just on the outskirts of Springwood but unfortunately for them the traffic was horrendous so it was taking very long to get "home". Nancy felt her phone buzz in her pocket she sat up from her slouching position and got her phone from her jean pocket. A wave of sadness washed over her as she looked at her screensaver. It was of her and Gwen before the whole Freddy fiasco started. She unlocked her phone and opened the text which read:

 _Hey Nance_

 _I've just seen the news I'm so sorry to hear about your mom how are you holding up? If you need anything you know I am here just drop a text or call. Hope your okay. I love you_

 _Quentin_

 _Xxxx_

Nancy gave a smile, a real smile at the text from Quentin. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling go through her body as she read the text over and over. Donald had noticed Nancy sudden smile and tilted his head in confusion

"Why are you happy all of a sudden" he asked his daughter making her jump slightly

"Just Quentin texted me checking if I was okay. He's been good to me this last couple of weeks" Nancy replied to her father. She didn't want to tell her dad about hers and Quentin's relationship just yet.

"Wait Quentin as in Alan Smith's boy?" Donald asked as Nancy nodded Donald didn't press the subject anymore as he continued to drive. Nancy clicked reply and texted Quentin back

 _Hey Quent_

 _Thank you it means a lot to me that you care about me. I'm not to good I can't believe my mom is gone. I have to stay with my dad for now which is good I guess. I'll come visit you tomorrow I need to see you.I love you too_

 _Nance_

 _Xxxxxx_

Nancy pressed send and leaned her head against the window shutting her eyes briefly and let out a sigh when she reopened her eyes they were in the middle of nowhere. Nancy saw her father's head on the steering wheel she was curious also very scared she gently nudged him to try wake him up. The next sight was not a pretty one for the second time in one night Nancy let out an ear piercing scream. Right before her eyes was her father his skin was peeled back and his eyes were hanging out the sockets. His shirt was ripped open and his chest had for deep cuts on them with blood oozing out freshly. She turned and opened the door but unfortunately for Nancy when he finally got out of the car she was back at the preschool in the "secret cave". She inhaled deeply biting on her lip hard in fear she moved quietly hoping not to be caught she stopped walking and squeezed her eyes shut

"Its just a nightmare Nancy it isn't real" she whispered soon enough she felt a hot breath against her face she knew it was Freddy she dug her nails into her palm hard enough to draw blood.

"I'm real little Nancy I always have and I always will be" Freddy grabbed Nancy's hair viciously and ran his tounge down her cheek he raised his claw and aimed at her chest "sleep tight my little-"

"NANCY!" Nancy gasped for air as her eyes shot open from her nightmare. She saw her father in the drivers seat his face wasn't ripped open, his eyes weren't hanging out and his shirt wasn't ripped he looked at her with concern then his face softened with a loving look on his face"were home sweetheart." Nancy chewed her lip getting out the car. "Home" was that what she had to call it? It wasn't home not without her mother

 **A/N: Daymmmmmm what a dramatic first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed please r &r and request. Byeeee love you all my reader friends**


End file.
